<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hearts by Badwolfinthetxrdis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495014">Broken Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis'>Badwolfinthetxrdis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor had been rather quiet after their adventure, Rose had noticed. Currently they were sitting in the console room, across from each other, but not looking at each other. In the silence you would have been able to hear a pin drop. Rose glanced at him, taking in the way he set his jaw, and how his eyes refused to look at her. “What...what is it now.” She finally spoke, standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>He didn’t say anything, just shaking his head and running his hands through his hair, shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing...just have a lot on my mind.” Was all he said, looking at her for a split second before looking away. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>Rose purses her lips and sighed heavily, walking around the console and flopping into the jump seat. “It’s not /nothing/ Doctor. I know that look on your face, and it’s me isn’t it. I did something wrong again didn’t I. Is this about the Riseen?” She asked, “Cause I didn’t mean to get myself stuck, Doctor it was an.....”</p><p>The Doctor smacked his hand on the console, interrupting her. “An accident?” He asked, glancing at her as she nodded her head. “That’s the thing with you Rose. It’s always an accident. You always get stuck and need help and mess things up. Maybe....maybe you shouldn’t have come with me. Maybe this was a mistake.” He said, regretting it the moment he saw the look on her face. </p><p>“Y-you don’t mean that. Take that back!” Rose cried out, tears forming in her eyes. “You have no bloody right to say that to me.” She stormed away from the console room, shutting herself in her bedroom and locking the door shut. Tears poured down her face, and she let them become soaked up by her pillow. </p><p>The Doctor stayed in the console room, toying with his sonic screwdriver in his hand, internally cursing himself for how he spoke to her. The TARDIS chastised him, telling him to go talk to her. “Yeah like she would want to see me.” He mumbled, walking toward her bedroom and stopping at her door. “Emmm Rose?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hearts are Healed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go away!!” Rose called to him through her door, tears burning her eyes and making her vision blurry. “Y-you really think now is a good time? After everything you said?” She sniffled, burying herself into her pillow as the doorknob clicked and then turned as he opened it. </p><p>“I came to...tell you I’m sorry.” He mumbled, sitting hesitantly on the edge of the bed, expecting her to kick him off. And if she did? Well he deserved it. He had spoken horribly to her. “Rose what I said...you didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>Rose sniffled and pulled herself away from the pillow, wiping her face with her hands. “I know....but....who’s to say it won’t happen again. You always tell me I’m jeopardy friendly yeah?” She chuckled a little and so did he, and it felt good to not be sitting in silence. </p><p>The Doctor pulled her into his side, holding her close. “Yes you are...but I’ll watch the way I speak...can’t be mad at you for something you can’t control. Can’t go breaking your heart like that.” He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her temple. “You forgive me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She nodded, cuddling up beside him, welcoming being close to him like that. So she could smell his cologne, and the spicy cinnamony scent that was purely /him/. “Yeah....I forgive you..jus’ no more yelling at me okay? Or I might have to yell back. An’ you know my mother...can yell just like her.” She chuckled, nudging him in the ribs. </p><p>“Oh yes I do....ow!” He rubbed his side, hugging her tightly so she couldn’t escape. “Don’t be bringing your mum into this....can’t look at you the same when you do.” He wiggles his eyebrows and moved on top of her, properly kissing her. He was meant with one of equal passion, and he hummed happily, “Rose Tyler...you are a good kisser.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Oi! Be quiet and kiss me.” Rose said, her cheeks flushing as he lowered her into the bed, his mouth moving to her neck and jawline, sucking softly on her skin. “Ohh please yes...” She mumbled, before not being able to speak anymore, too caught up in the flurry of clothing that was tossed aside, bodies wrapped up together in the sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>